Getting Tail
by Evgeniya
Summary: Why would Jason settle for Jen & Missy when he has Andy Bellefleur? Set in Season 3. Warning: graphic slash and spanking.


**Author's Note: **I didn't want to post this here, but that drop-down menu looks so sad with no Andy stories! Does Team Bellefleur not write fanfic? This is an old story, but like I said – FFnet is deprived of Andy stories. It will just have to suffer with mine.

This was basically written just to amuse myself. Andy is too adorable! I absolutely loved him in Season 2! But this particular story was written in Season 3...

**Warning: **It's slightly graphic. It's sex between two men. If you don't like that, you won't like this.

**References:** Takes place in episode _Bad Blood_ of Season 3. References Officer Barbrady from _South Park_ and Deputy Perkins from _Sheriff Lobo_. Plus Roger Rabbit. Hmm… Oh, I also put a couch in the Bon Temps Motel room because the boys needed something they could climb. Isn't Andy the greatest when he has that cast? Even hooked on V, I still love Andy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>GETTING TAIL<strong>

happily written by Evgeniya

It was late evening at Merlotte's. Andy sat alone at a table and slowly nursed a hot cup of coffee. He may have earned little in his life, but he certainly deserved caffeine after the stressful day he had.

Keeping Jason safe took priority. It was unfortunate that Eggs had to die, but the town's upheaval couldn't be blamed on Maryann. Not realistically anyways. Bon Temps was in desperate need of a scapegoat and Eggs was the unfortunate candidate.

Jason didn't deserve to have his whole life destroyed because of a moment of confusion and adrenaline. Jason put his whole future at risk just because he thought Andy's life was in danger. And it killed the older man to think about it. He should have been able to protect both Eggs and Jason.

Had it happened several weeks earlier, Andy wouldn't think twice about hauling Jason's ass in jail. But after the Maryann incident, their relationship had evolved to the point where they could call each other friend. Jason saved Andy's life so now Andy must protect his, which was not an easy task considering how erratic and stubborn the Stackhouse boy could be.

Andy certainly earned gold stars for not ordering beer.

But in the end, caffeine was the better choice because it kept him alert, which is exactly what he needed to maintain a watchful eye on Jason Stackhouse.

Andy was not at Merlotte's to enjoy himself with a hot meal and a steaming cup of coffee. He was there, essentially, to baby-sit.

It was only a couple of hours ago when Andy had confronted a frenzied Jason Stackhouse amidst a mess of broken beer bottles and a knocked over lamp. He explained to the boy how serious the situation was and how they needed to behave normally in order to avoid any suspicion. Jason would have to follow his usual motive, which was to bang every pretty girl in sight. How could he possibly argue with that?

But Andy knew there was a problem the moment Jason Stackhouse mentioned _new Jason_. He insisted that _new Jason_ didn't chase after every pretty young thing that walked into Merlotte's.

Yeah. Right.

And Andy Bellefleur was Hugh fucking Jackman.

But Andy had spent enough time with Jason to know what captured his attention. He needed a quick, simple, catchy phrase that he could easily respond to. Hence – _conscience off, dick on_.

Just four words.

Jason could handle four little words….

Now at Merlotte's, Andy never took his eyes off of Jason. The blond sat beside Hoyt in a vinyl booth. They were both talking to attractive young ladies, who would have never given Andy the time of day.

And _attractive_ was putting it mildly. The girls were gorgeous and obviously willing for anything Jason had planned. And that's what happens when you're Jason Stackhouse – everything just falls into place with absolutely no effort.

Bon Temps' beloved Golden Boy.

While Hoyt looked hesitant, Jason appeared to be his usual flirtatious self. So Andy smiled when he finally saw Jason leaving the bar with the two ladies.

They could baby-sit him for the rest of the night.

"Attaboy, Stackhouse," Andy praised silently to himself.

Everything would be alright.

So Andy downed the last of his coffee and decided to call it a night.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Andy wasn't heading back home. Not tonight. He still had one more day rented out at the Bon Temps Motel. It may have been rundown, cluttered and noisy, but it had been a safe haven while Maryann was in town. And fortunately, he neared the motel without any saucer-eyed freaks, giant pigs, or maenads to jump out and say _boo_.

But with closer inspection, he noticed a suspicious figure waiting in the shadows.

Andy was not expecting company and usually never did. But since becoming a local hero, civilians had been cornering him and offering him their praise. There was a brief moment when Andy could stand tall and absorb the all the admiration and respect, but guilt would always catch up with him. He was no hero. Maybe to Jason, but never to Bon Temps.

When Andy was only a few steps away, the figure stepped out from the shadows and into the fluorescent outdoor motel light. It must have been a caffeine-induced hallucination, because the figure sure did look a lot like Jason

"Hey, Andy," the blond greeted uneasily.

"Damn it, Stackhouse!" Andy swore when he realized it wasn't another hallucination. Although he had to admit, Jason was a far better sight than any barnyard pig. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jason hesitated at first at the tone. He knew he was supposed to be enjoying the company of multiple women. His safety depended on it after all. But it no longer felt right. However, he couldn't say that out loud because he knew that _certainly_ didn't sound right. But maybe it was just _new Jason_ trying to claw his way out.

"I just came here to see you," he finally answered. "I was worried is all."

"Fuck," Andy grumbled as he fumbled with the lock on the door. It didn't matter if it was old Jason or new Jason. Jason was just too high maintenance. Period. "Worried about what?"

The blond shrugged. "About the situation."

"Shhh." Andy nearly hissed. "Don't be talking about that! You shouldn't even be here."

"I just wanted to see you. You make me feel safe."

Andy cursed underneath his breath. Keeping Jason safe usually meant trouble for him, but it was hard to stay mad at Jason when he stared up at you with his big brown eyes.

With his sexual prowess, Jason was nowhere near innocent, but his overall naiveté was hard to ignore. And who doesn't look sweet with puppy dog eyes?

And of course, it was better to hide Jason indoors than to have him lurking around outside his motel room.

"Alright, Stackhouse," Andy gave in with a sigh. "Get inside."

The blond smiled and eagerly followed after the detective.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face," Andy ordered. "You promised me no more of this new Jason shit."

"It's not new shit," Jason insisted, crinkling his face as he took offense. "It's old shit. As usual."

"Last I saw you, you were leaving Merlotte's with two beauties on your arms and Hoyt following close behind."

Jason blushed. And cringed. He didn't want to tell Andy about the mishap that followed. No matter what games the girls came up with, Jason's dick stayed soft. They may have been the perfect candidates for a romp in the sack with _old _Jason, but _new _Jason had more mature tastes.

"It didn't feel right," Jason finally answered. It was a pathetic excuse, but he had to say something.

Andy sighed. He knew Jason all too well. "Whatcha do?"

"Me?" Jason squeaked. Why was he always to blame whenever anything went wrong? "I didn't do nothing!"

"You must have done something. Those girls were throwing themselves at you. They were half undressed by time you led them out of Merlotte's. You didn't try to make them do some weird shit, did you?"

"No!" Jason snapped quickly. He definitely wasn't going to tell Andy about his bullet-hole hallucinations. Even he knew that was weird. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Those girls weren't for me." Jason was pretty confident in his answer, even though those girls were exactly the type of women he banged in the past.

Andy grumbled and headed towards opposite end of the room. Most of the time, Jason was just too clueless to even try to understand. "You wanna beer, Stackhouse?"

Alcohol. Yes. That's exactly what he needed, so Jason nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, Andy."

The older man cracked open a beer and handed it to Jason.

"I haven't had time to throw these out," Andy explained. "I don't exactly spend much time here. No need to anymore. So, you can have the rest. I'm sorry it's warm. There's no fridge."

"It's more than fine." If drinking all the beer helped out Andy, Jason was determined to do it. Hell, it felt good to help people out. So he settled onto the duct-taped couch and took a swig.

Andy plopped down beside him. "You wanna talk about it?" For such a big, hostile guy, Detective Bellefluer could be understanding. And in the past weeks, he always had Jason's back.

But Jason nodded, then shook his head. He opened his mouth, then quickly closed it.

Damn it.

He didn't know what to talk about. He had never been good with words and even though he was Sookie's brother, he never learned to keep his thoughts to himself either. But his head was just chaotic. The words were there. Right there. Right on the tip of his goddamn tongue, but Jason's brain refused to cooperate with his mouth. Of course, it wasn't the first time his brain refused to cooperate.

But he tried. "It's just… Well, I told you I didn't want to approach any women tonight."

"Jason, you have to. People are already suspicious. They're wondering why you're hanging around me so much."

Jason blushed. Had he really been so obvious? "They are?"

"Damn right they are. Now knock it off!" Andy was nearly shouting. "I know you're dying for some pussy and it can save us both. You choose to be stubborn at the most inconvenient times."

The blond rolled his eyes. Bon Temps had better things to worry about than his sex life. "No one's gonna notice if I take a break from banging women."

"Everyone notices, Stackhouse. We've already had this conversation. Do not challenge me again."

With a lift of his eyebrow, Jason cautiously studied Andy. He could not ignore the word _challenge_ and he could not ignore his competitive nature. He certainly could not ignore the stirring in his pants. It was just like the hook in Maudette's living room. It would be best just to leave it alone, but he couldn't ignore it if he tried.

So Jason puffed out his chest and settled back against the couch with a smug smirk on his face. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Andy growled. Now was not the time to play games. "It's not me you have to worry about. It's the police hauling both our asses in jail!"

But Jason just shrugged sanctimoniously, as if it were nothing, because he knew Andy would never let that happen. Detective Bellefleur may not have been the sharpest cop in Louisiana, but Jason knew Andy would always jump to defend him. That was the one thing he could count on in that crazy, mixed up town. And since he was sure of that, Jason could respond as obnoxiously as he wanted.

"I don't care," the blond answered flatly. "Let them if it means I have a clear conscience."

"Fine. If you're not afraid of what will happen to you in jail, then be afraid of what I'm going to do to you right now if you don't get out there and get yourself some tail!"

That sounded like a threat.

So Jason took a deep breath. It was difficult to keep up the self-righteous act with Andy towering over him and using his angry voice. Even with a broken arm, Andy was still larger than him. So Jason examined him with a wary eye. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to provoke Andy while he was still within striking distance. His expression resembled somewhat of a caged bear - ready to pounce and bite and yearning for any reason to do so, whether it was justified or not. Just your typical feral animal; wild and untamed with only its predatory instincts to follow.

Yet somehow, Jason summoned up enough courage to respond.

Or to taunt.

"Don't wanna."

Short and sweet, but who knew those two words would be his last? Instantly, Andy charged at him. Jason may have instigated it but, as always, he did not think ahead. He felt strong hands grab at his shoulders and arms, holding him down as he tried to scramble to his feet. The bigger man sat himself back on the couch and jerked the frantic blond over his knees. But once in position, Jason nearly shivered with anticipation. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

The first blow was muffled by Jason's jeans, but it rocked his body forward nonetheless. Almost like a harsh nudge that drove him down hard against Andy's thigh. It was followed by a restrained tingle, but Jason wasn't interested in tingling. He wanted his body to burn and arch underneath an uncontrolled, feral detective. And while the thought made his cock twitch, the friction was not enough. He'd have to push Andy further if he wanted his pleasure to soar.

"You gotta do better than that, old man," Jason laughed. "I can see why the town calls you Officer Barbrady."

Silence.

Shit.

Andy didn't know the reference.

"Deputy Perkins?"

"_Deputy_," Andy growled resentfully; just a glimpse of the wild grizzly inside.

His hands moved around Jason until they were underneath, cast scraping against skin as he worked at Jason's belt. The blond stiffened slightly. Andy's hands were almost there; so close to brushing against his cock. The detective did not realize that Jason wasn't struggling – not even the slightest effort of resistance. In fact, he actually lifted his hips when Andy slid his pants and underwear downward. Andy did not say a word, but his short jerks of aggravated breaths sounded very much like a growl but shook Jason's body like thunder.

The second smack wasn't muffled at all. It was insistent and loud and it fucking hurt. Jason groaned at the sting, let his surprise race out of his lungs with a gasp, and wondered how many blows he deserved. More importantly, he wondered what he could do to earn more…

As Andy continued, Jason's ass was starting to get sore. Not so much uncomfortable, but the heat was building. Jason concentrated on the warmth that grew each time Andy punished his ass. That sensation alone allowed him to ignore all the background noise that filled the room around them. Andy's strict tone fell on him like a whisper; harsh words flailing through the air, but landing on deaf ears. Andy could yell at him all he wanted as long as he did not stop slapping his ass!

The succeeding smacks were much harder, making Jason twist and moan on top of Andy; his body reacting to the older man in a way he never would with Jen and Missy. His ears were filled with the sound of Andy's hand slapping against his sore backside. It came to the point where Andy's hand smacking Jason's ass was louder than his lecture.

Jason wondered if Andy could hear how much satisfaction he actually gained from the spanking. Most of all, he wondered how Andy would react if he knew he was taking pleasure in it. The shame alone turned his face red. He could only pray that the sound of flesh slapping against flesh drowned out his own insistent moaning.

Jason's ass was burning as the detective continued to spank him in the same spot. He knew the skin must have been red and angry and he was oh so happy that Andy had a clear view of it. But even though his ass was well heated, his erection was not getting the attention it deserved. The friction was there, but he'd have to wiggle and squirm to reach it. As he twisted, Andy landed an exceptionally painful swat to his tender backside.

"Stop moving!" the cop barked. "You're gonna break my other arm."

Jason paused instantly as he finally became aware of the tone. Andy wasn't here to play games. He probably just wanted to spend a peaceful evening alone after a hard day of keeping Jason out of trouble.

Whatever routine he had grown accustomed to had certainly gone to pot now – not that Jason actually regretted interrupting Andy's evening. So far, he had been enjoying it. However, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Andy's already wounded arm. He cared too much for the cop to let anything happen to him. And frankly, Andy was no good to him with two broken arms.

"I take every precaution to safeguard my citizens, but that includes cooperation from you!" Andy scolded with impatience; feeling his primal instincts raging inside him.

"I told you to go out and get some tail!" the detective shouted again. They already had this conversation and Jason had agreed. Andy didn't think he'd have to go through it again. What could Jason possibly like more than women?

"You did. And I did! I mean, I was about to…" Jason had been too concerned with his own pleasure that he did not realize his eyes were tearing. Too consumed in his emotions, he could barely vocalize his feelings. But who could think clearly when their ass was being assaulted and all they could think about was the next blow?

"What are you talking about?" Andy admonished. "You ditched two girls to follow me home!" Andy lifted his hand in the air to smack Jason again, but then it dawned on him. Jason had chosen him over all the women in Bon Temps. He had no idea in what mixed up world that would be right, but somehow it managed to be the here and now. So with a groan, Andy dropped his hand. He should have known that Jason would find a way to further complicate an already complicated situation.

"Shit, Stackhouse," Andy cursed with a strangled roar. "You deserve to have your hide tanned."

"Well, I can't help it!" Jason knew he was figured out. He was never able to hide his own emotions. "I was with those two girls and all I could think about was you."

Andy loosened his hold on Jason and he immediately sprung to his feet and rubbed the sting from his backside.

"Fuck, Andy. That really burns!"

"Well, it oughtta. I'm a pretty big guy." He had no sympathy for the younger man. He acted foolishly and deserved what he got.

Jason smiled as his eyes wandered down Andy's body menacingly. He's mind was tuned to one thing. "I sure hope so."

"Shit, Stackhouse." If Andy wasn't such a big, tough guy – he might have blushed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"You ain't never been with a guy. You don't know what the fuck you want."

"Well, that's what girls want, ain't it? A big dick? I've seen enough pornos to know what makes a quality man. Heck, I still compare myself to any dick that flashes on screen."

With dick being thrown around so casually in the conversation, Andy let his eyes wander down Jason's body and he rolled his eyes at the boy's erection. "Fucking hell, Stackhouse. Did you get off on that spanking?"

Jason' eyes may have been red, but they glistened with excitement. "Of course I did. Like it when girls spank me too."

"That's too much information, Stackhouse." Despite Andy's protests, he didn't want to stop listening. It was very similar to the praise he received from supposedly killing Eggs – not worthy, but flattering. He wanted to hear details about Jason attacking him like a horny teenager. Screaming his name or anything for that matter regardless of what language it was in. Spanish, French Swahili – it wouldn't matter because all coherency would be lost. Blood pounding through veins, hair standing on end, Jason against the wall as he was rammed by Andy until the drywall crumbled. Andy was going to torture Jason with his mouth and Jason was going to like it.

Jason noticed that the older man was lost in thought, so he took the opportunity to move closer. He pulled up his underwear, but kicked off his jeans and shoes as he raced towards Andy. "Come on, _Detective Bellefleur_. You even said I was prettier than most girls."

Andy's head snapped back into reality when he heard Jason speak his title. If Jason wanted his hands handcuffed behind his back and his body bent across the hood of the police car as Andy nailed him from behind, he would just have to wait. Whatever attraction he and Jason held for one another, it had to be put on hold until suspicion faded.

"The last thing we need is to start a relationship," Andy explained as the voice of reason. "We have enough eyes on us already and that will only cause more suspicion."

"Yeah. How so?"

Andy sighed and made his way across the room. He had to give themselves distance, finally breath air that didn't smell like Jason. "People will think I only took the heat to save my lover. The papers would have a field day with that one."

Ah... A reasonable response.

With a reasonable solution - Fuck reason.

Jason wasn't going to have any of that, so he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground. He didn't quite know what it was, but he always seemed to get his way whenever he bared his chest.

Hell, he knew exactly what it was – his muscular chest plated like armor, a hint of mischief in his eyes and the eagerness to try anything. Even Jason eventually learned what an Adonis was because it was said to him on so many occasions.

Jason inched closer to Andy and placed a hand on his chest. The conversation had moved to distance and Jason wanted to bring it back to touching (hopefully followed by straddling and humping).

"Isn't that what happened?"

The detective groaned at the blond's persistence. There was just no getting through that thick skull of Jason's. However, he also had to groan at his own weak mindedness because he wanted it just as much as Jason. "We're not lovers yet, Stackhouse."

Jason's eyes lit up. "Yet?"

"Don't get excited. This will never work."

But it was too late. A word as simple as _yet_ was enough permission for Jason to slam his body against Andy, who essentially was a brick wall – but Jason couldn't care less if he bruised his body while trying to take that brick wall down. While Andy wasn't pulling away, he certainly didn't make it easy for Jason's tongue to explore his ear, which was incredibly rude since he was the one who had said _yet_.

"Give it up, Andy," Jason pressured, keeping lips pressed against skin as he spoke. "I've seen you looking at me. Come on! Who would tolerate me this long if they didn't have to?"

Andy smirked at the truth of that statement. Jason was too much trouble, but he loved the little guy too much to walk away. His complete lack of common sense was endearing and Andy could not ignore the warmth of Jason's tongue on his neck, tasting his pores and dampening his skin as he tried desperately to reach up and capture Andy's smirk.

So Andy's hands shot up to Jason's neck, pulling him up and making their faces leveled. Jason didn't care if he popped his head off as long as their lips were touching and he could continue to breathe and taste Andy.

The beer was still thick on Jason's tongue and Andy noticed a pleasant, but subdued, scent of sweet malt. He tasted cloves, he tasted salt, and something else – an earthy undertone. Fuck. He never paid this much attention to beer while he was drinking it. Never even thought about their ingredients, but now he tasted everything as if he discovered a new sense. He drank beer thousands of times, but it never tasted as good as it did on Jason's lips. And plunging his tongue deep down Jason's throat was better than downing any beer. In fact, he could get drunk on Jason alone.

Jason didn't so much stumble backwards to the couch as much as he was shoved; a large, strong body locking him in place as his sore backside rubbed against the upholstery. Jason knew the bed was out of the question and that was fine by him. His knees were too weak to stagger those few feet and since Andy already had his tongue halfway down Jason's throat, it was pretty safe to say he cared little about stumbling to the nearest mattress too.

Jason broke away, shoved at his waistband and let his briefs fall to his ankles. He couldn't even remember why he had pulled them back up to begin with. But now he was completely naked and able to feel the coarse fabric rubbing against his ass and Andy's plastered cast rough and heavy at his waist.

Jason's hand worked at Andy's belt, fumbling with the buckle, possibly ripping a few loops as he impatiently pulled it free. His other hand dropped lower and squeezed. Then smiled when Andy jerked under his palm and hissed against his lips.

Stifling his own amused laughter, Jason turned in Andy's grip and bent halfway over the back of the couch, letting the older man get a nice view of the ass he had already assaulted once that evening.

Unfortunately, he felt the weight of Andy's cast pull away from his body. He immediately missed the warmth of Andy pressed up against him, but he could hear the older man rummaging around behind him. Patience may not have been one of Jason's strong points, but he definitely knew how to pose. And when Andy was done fumbling for lube, he would return to see Jason modeling like the fucking Adonis he was.

Jason gasped when he felt Andy's finger push warm and slick inside him. He instinctively jumped, but the pressure of Andy's body kept him bent and down. Another finger slipped in, but Andy maintained slow and easy strokes.

Now three fingers worked inside him and Jason could feel Andy's mouth on the back of his neck; a warm, wet tongue that was soon replaced with teeth. All that heat and fingers working at rhythm left Jason mouthing soundlessly for more. But words were useless now. He just let his body do the talking as he pushed himself back against Andy.

The blond was insistent, willing and needy. His body twitched and burned at the slightest touch. Jason's impatience made Andy impatient, so he didn't even bother to undress. He removed his fingers and let his breath go rough and harsh against Jason's ear as he unfastened his fly and pulled out his cock. Andy pushed himself into the slick heat in one smooth stroke.

Jason practically choked on a moan, digging his fingers into the cushion to steady himself. He felt Andy completely warm and unrestrained at his back, gripping for anything, but his cast limiting his control. He eventually gave in and looped his cast arm tight around Jason's stomach. He couldn't feel anything against the thick plaster other than Jason vibrating against it, knocking his fractured bone but never hurting enough to pull away.

Andy pulled out and thrust back in – and was rewarded with Jason's body shuddering against him. So he did again. And again, with Jason's body shoving back, all hot and tight, as Andy's hand stroked and pulled at the blond's erection.

Jason wasn't just shuddering, he wasn't just shoving. He practically threw himself back against Andy, forgetting about the cast. But the older man held on as tight as he could with a fractured arm until Jason broke apart and came.

"…oh, god…" Jason panted, testing his throat because he knew for sure his knees weren't working. Andy's head was pressed hard on his shoulder, thrusting in rapid, uneven jerks. Jason's ass was perfect and gripped against him as he continued to thrust.

Andy was shaking, pushing deeper and tightening his grip around Jason as he came. His voice low and raspy at Jason's neck muttering something or perhaps nothing at all because neither Andy or Jason gave a fuck at what was being said.

Both Jason and Andy collapsed against the couch, but Jason couldn't move because he was still trapped beneath Andy, so he just laughed low in the back of his throat. At least, it was his attempt at a laugh as he and Andy struggled for breath. Jason managed to shift slightly, enough to pull his arm out from under him and reach his hand back to hug Andy.

"I never knew it could be like that," Jason said with what was left of his breath. With all the sex that he had, he never thought he could feel something new.

Silence for a while, until Andy spoke hoarsely, "I have that affect on people."

Jason finally shoved himself free from Andy's body and punched him in the arm. "Look who's a cocky son of a bitch all of the sudden."

"No. The cocky son of a bitch is still you." Andy stood up and readjusted his clothes. Jason remained naked and return to his beer because he desperately needed fuel after strenuous activities.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked hopefully.

Andy looked away, brows drawn low with tension. "Shit."

"Well, fuck you too," the blond responded with a defensive frown.

"No, Jason. I didn't mean it like that. We just don't need anyone catching you sneaking off from my motel room in the morning. Do you even know what that says?"

Jason snorted and took another swig. "Yeah, I know what that says."

"You put zero thought into coming here. When I came to check up on you, I at least snuck in through your window. You could at least put some effort into skulking around. What happened to all that damn paramilitary training you prattle on about?"

"Calm down, Andy," the blond answered matter-of-factly. "These walls are so thin, I'm sure the neighbors heard us already."

"Fuck, Jason," Andy groaned. "Why did you have to scream my name so loud?"

"Well, fuck, Andy. Why did you have to ram me so hard?"

Touché.

So Andy slumped onto the couch next to Jason and sighed. "….I don't know who this Officer Barbrady is, but I always saw myself as a sort of John McClane kind of cop."

Jason lifted an eyebrow and paused. "….seriously?"

Furrowed brows and a stiff nod. "Yeah."

"I'll meet you halfway and say Eddie Valiant."

"The guy who works with white rabbits?"

"Would it help if I told you he was my childhood crush?"

"Eddie or the rabbit?"

Jason shrugged. "You choose."

Andy settled back against the couch with his uniform scraping against the duct tape. He watched Jason drink his beer; his muscles still covered in sweat. Glistening. Waiting.

And he was going to be there the whole night.

Andy's eyes sparked – a show of definite interest in spending the night with Jason Stackhouse no matter the consequence.

Andy made a decision.

"I like new Jason."

THE END.


End file.
